Taking Down Death Eaters
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: During the Final Battle Kingsley takes down Death Eaters... Written for Astronomy - Assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it's for the Astronomy assignment 3 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Written For Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Class: Astronomy – Assignment 3

 **Task:** As Mars is named after the Roman God of War, I want you to write me a story taking place in one of the two wizarding wars caused by Voldemort and his followers.

Extra Prompt: Kingsley Shacklebolt

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kingsley Shacklebolt would never forget the horrors that he had witnessed and would still witness as the battle raged on. When he had heard that Harry had walked off to meet his own demise his heart had just about stopped beating before it started galloping. He hated that the young boy thought that he had to do what Voldemort demanded just to stop any further deaths from happening.

If he would have seen Harry before he left to go and meet Voldemort he would have told him that everything Voldemort had spoken was nothing but a lie. He would have told the young man that there was another way to end this. Instead the only thing he could do was hope and pray that Harry would come out on the other side and once again survive getting hit by a killing curse.

He fought back tears as he helped bring the dead and wounded into the Great Hall. He knew that those that were still able body was taking this down time to rest as much as possible so that they would be ready once the battle started back up. He knew that he was taking the much needed down time to make sure that he was ready to meet any and all Death Eaters head on. He was more than ready to start fighting again just so that this blasted war could finally be over. He had faith in himself and his fellow soldiers that they would win this war. He had faith in Harry and had no doubt that the young man would kill Voldemort once again, but this time it would be for good while he and the others took down Voldemort's minions.

When he heard shouts and wailing his head flew up. His eyes widened as he walked out the main doors of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. He hadn't thought that his eyes could get any wider, but they did when he watched Neville Longbottom march right up to Voldemort. He helped Arthur hold Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back even as he scanned the grounds in front of him. He bit back a smirk when he saw Harry disappear out of sight and knew then that they would definitely win the war. He did his smirk out when Neville killed Voldemort's snake just as someone shouted something causing both light and dark to start their battle back up once again.

When he saw Antonin Dolohov aiming his wand at Hermione he launched himself into the battle. There was no way he was going to let the dark wizard hurt Hermione again. As he shot spell after spell after spell at Antonin he heard Harry goading Voldemort and let out a chuckle. Once he took Antonin down he moved on and started dueling with Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange side by side with Neville. He couldn't help but be proud of the boy for how good he was doing.

After taking out the Lestrange brothers both him and Neville took on the Carrow's together and took them down just as Voldemort's and Harry's spells clashed into one another. He watched on in shock and surprise as Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's all the while turning the spell that he had cast back onto him. He knew then that whatever the wand Voldemort had, had belonged to Harry and it hadn't liked being used against its Master. He nodded at Harry once and then threw himself into taking down the rest of the Death Eaters before they could escape.

Once he was sure that all the Death Eaters that were alive were apprehended and in magic dampening cuffs he let himself let out a sigh of relief. The battle had been intense and he had been hit a couple of times, but ignored the pain in favor of continuing helping the Light side win the final battle. Now he knew that he needed to be seen to and he would be after he took a few minutes to himself. He had no doubt that once he really thought about it that all the deaths would hit him and hit him hard, but right now he couldn't let that happen. He had to be strong and help wherever he was needed. Later he could grieve for those that lost their lives on this day and night. Later he could grieve for everything that had happened.

* * *

A/N 2: I wasn't sure about writing this one, but once I started it all just kind of came to me... Hope you all enjoyed this story... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
